Daughter of the Moon
The Daughter of the Moon (рус. '''Дочь Луны (сокращено '''DotM)) является Тёмным Титаном,находящимся в четвертой комнате шестого и финального этажа Тёмной Башни. Раз в неделю, победа над ней и открытие Shadow Tower Vault, который она оставляет позади, может дать 1, 2 или 3 Лунных душ и 1, 2 или 3 Despoiled Divinities в зависимости от того, на какой сложности она была убита. Группа игроков победившая её на Ультра сложности за самое быстрое время попадает в таблицу лидеров. Если игрок попадает в топ 100 игроков, они получат фиолетовый цветной никнейм на неделю. Игроки должны победить Darknik Dreadnought Mk II для открытия портала к ней. Как и все Титаны, она иммунитет к заморозке (Как пример: первая способность Ледяного мудреца), оглушению (Как пример: первая способность Лунного улана), или отбрасыванию. Она так-же по видимому даёт Todstrom приказы в храме Заброшенной Луны в Обучении, being named only "??????". Она не сражалась, вместо этого Todstrom атаковал игрока. Поведение Дочь Луны имеет смесь атак ближнего и дальнего боя, используя меч, пистолет, и магию на протяжении всего боя. У неё есть 4 фазы, меняющиеся каждые 20% потерянного здоровья до тех пор, пока не наступит финальная фаза, меняя свои способности целиком в каждой (фазе). Когда она получает урон, она начинает терять свою броню и оружие, а так-же начинает быстрее двигаться. Первая фаза На её первой фазе, Дочь Луны появляется в полной броне и использует меч для атаки. *'Режущий удар': Удар спереди один раз. Может быть сделано во время движения. *'Комбо': Удар вперёд три раза за раз. *'Бросок': Удар снизу вверх один раз, подбрасывая любых игроков, попавших под удар, вверх. На 85% здоровья она теряет половину своей маски. Вторая фаза Вторая фаза Дочки Луны начинается, когда она достигает 80% здоровья, в этот момент она убирает свой меч, вместо этого, использую пистолет для атаки на расстоянии. Она так-же теряет свой правый наплечник. *'Stab': Stab forwards at melee range using the bayonet on her pistol. *'Spray': Стреляет залп снарядов по дуге. *'Charge': Charges a single shot for several seconds before shooting for increased damage. She will attempt to aim the shot based on the player's current movement, shooting to the side in the direction the player is moving if applicable. На 75% здоровья, она теряет свою нижнею пластину для туловища. На 70% здоровья, она теряет свою верхнюю пластину для туловища. Третья фаза Её третья фаза начинается на 60% здоровья, она бросает пистолет и вновь достаёт меч. Она так-же теряет свои левые и задние подвесные знамёна. Эта фаза похожа на первую, с некоторым увеличением сложности. Когда она теряет здоровье, большинство её оставшихся доспехов подают. *'Moon Pistol': Throws down her Moon Pistol, spawning it as an invulnerable turret on the ground which shoots single projectiles. Only used at the phase start. *'Moonlight': "Charges" her blade for a moment, dealing heavy damage to anyone nearby while active. Only used at the phase start. *'Slice': Slices forward once. Can be done while moving. *'Combo': Slices forward three times in a row. *'Punch': Slices upward once, knocking any players hit into the air. *'Backslash': Traces her sword along the ground for several seconds, then slices it forward. Anyone caught in the attack will be killed instantly. Эта способность игнорирует Death-Defying Vial и пасивную способность Призрака. На 55% здоровья, она теряет остатки своей маски. На 52.5% здоровья, она теряет свой шлем. На 50% здоровья, она теряет правое и заднее знамя. На 47% здоровья, она теряет свою левую накладку. На 45% здоровья, она теряет своё заднее знамя. На 42.5% здоровья, она теряет своё переднее знамя. На 41% здоровья, она теряет свою набедренную защиту и рукавицы. Четвёртая фаза Её четвертая и финальная фаза начинается на 40% здоровья, когда она теряет свой меч полностью, начиная атаковать чисто магическими атаками. *'Moonlight': "Charges" herself for a moment, disintegrating her sword entirely and dealing heavy damage to anyone nearby while active. Only used at the phase start. *'Lunar Bombs': Purple bombs passively drop around her throughout the phase, creating gas geysers that deal heavy damage to anyone touching them. These last for one minute each. *'Beam': Shoots a laser diagonally to her left. *'Twin Beam': Shoots two lasers to her sides simultaneously for several seconds. *'Fling': Flings a Moon Disk, spawning it on the ground to deal damage to anyone nearby. These can be destroyed by attacking. Can be done while moving. На 35% здоровья, она теряет свои наколенники. На 30% здоровья, она теряет свои туфли. Стратегия * Первая фаза''' (100% здоровья):' ** Дочь Луны довольно просто побеждается на первом этапе. Не нужно уклонятся от способностей. ** Классы дальнего боя не могут быть поражены, так как у нее нет дальних атак. ** Ее удары могут прерывать или тратить впустую некоторые способности; Убедитесь, что вы используете навыки во время другого 'Броска', особенно 'Комбо', так как для этого требуется больше всего времени. * Вторая фаза' (80% здоровья):' ** All projectiles move slowly enough to be doded easily. ** If all the players can effectively dodge the projectiles, this phase has little threat. * Третья фаза' (60% здоровья):' ** All melee players need to move away as soon as she enters this phase to avoid damage from the moonlight. ** Moving the boss out of range of the Moon Pistol can help minimize damage received. ** It is vital for all melee players to carefully watch the ground and dodge when she uses a backslash. ** Like with the first phase, make sure to use skills when her punch cannot interrupt them. * Четвёртая фаза' (40% здоровья):''' ** As with the previous phase, all melee players need to move away as soon as she enters her fourth phase to avoid damage from the moonlight. ** Make sure to watch her movements to avoid her beam attacks, as they deal massive damage. ** Moon Disks can cause problems if left unchecked, destroy them as soon as they're spawned. ** Moon Disks will fail to spawn and most likely miss if the player that the boss is focusing on is airborne. Remaining airborne throughout the phase will likely be difficult, though. ** The Daughter will have to be moved regularly to avoid damage from the geysers, as they can quickly become difficult for melee players to dodge. Диалог Примечание * The Daughter of the Moon - это один из двух Shadow Titans, имеющие свои личные уникальные арены, другой Shadow Titans - Shadow Hydrakken. Галерея Art_Daughter_of_the_Moon.png|The Daughter of the Moon's boss art, as seen in the Shadow Tower Portal. Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Shadow Titan Category:Shadow Tower Category:Shadow Enemies Category:NPC Category:Shadow